All the Courage You Have Left
by Takada Saiko
Summary: A young Loki receives a gift from Frigga that he will carry with him all of his days. May turn into a series of one-shots.


A/N: So, hat tip GreenLoki for this one. She and I were discussing the brilliance that was Thor: The Dark World and she made a statement that I had not put any real thought to, I'm ashamed to say, but it sparked the plot bunnies that just wouldn't go away. Frigga's moves with the daggers are like Loki's. Pre-Thor. It may become a set of one shots about Loki and Frigga.

* * *

**All the Courage You Have Left**

Weep for yourself, my man,

You'll never be what is in your heart

Weep, little lion man,

You're not as brave as you were at the start

Rate yourself and rake yourself

Take all the courage you have left

And waste it on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head

_~Little Lion Man_, Mumford and Sons

* * *

She had seen him in the practice arena with his elder brother, Thor certain that he was teaching Loki how to be a man when he was far from manhood himself. To Odin's firstborn, at a mere few centuries old, a man could wield a sword and fell his foes. That was what it took, and if his little brother could barely hold the heavy piece of steel, how did he ever expect to be as grown as Thor?

When she'd first heard the words tumble carelessly from her eldest's lips she had been angry. She'd quickly pulled the little blond princeling aside, kneeling so that she could be on-level with him, and stated very firmly that neither of them were grown at all and she would very much prefer they did not rush things. He had pouted and told her that he and Loki had to be strong. They were princes of Asgard and Allfather Odin's heirs. What if the Frost Giants attacked? He and Loki would be able to defeat them all.

"There will be enough battles in your future," Frigga had said softly, kissing the crown of his head and ruffling blond locks affectionately. "For now go and play."

"And Loki?"

"I will see to your brother."

* * *

Frigga found her younger son sitting behind a pillar, a light illusion cloaking him so that passerbyers would never have noticed the sniffling little boy. She'd taught him that, she realized, though not to use it for this purpose. He'd wanted to surprise Thor with something or the other, she couldn't remember the specifics now, but he'd been caught by the elder prince half a dozen times and he feared the surprise ruined until his mother had taught him the spell. He'd mastered it within the hour.

Pale fingers touched against the folds of material encasing the gift she brought him this time. It was no spell, nor any tricks that she had to teach her clever one. She waited until he looked up, green eyes rimmed red with tears, and she sank to the marble floor next to him, not seeming to care that the Allmother shouldn't sit on the floor as a child.

"I'll never be a warrior," he cried, as if his mother's presence had broken down the floodgate and he buried his face in her skirts and she felt him sob against them. She sushed him softly, stroking his dark hair and letting him cry it out. He finally slowed, breaths coming in uneven gulps and he clutched the fabric between his fingers. "I've tried, Mother," he whispered. "Thor doesn't believe me, but I swear I'm not lying. I've tried very hard, but the sword is too heavy. I even-" he sniffed, lifting his head up so that all of his earnest words reflected in his eyes. "I even cast a charm on the blade, to make it lighter, but old Aric saw me doing it and called me out to the other boys."

"What did they do, my sweet one?" Frigga asked, certain she would not like the boy's answer.

"Thor didn't let them beat me up too badly," Loki answered with eyes cast to the floor.

"Well it's time we showed them isn't it?"

The young prince looked up. "What did you have in mind, Mother?"

Frigga unfolded the small package, revealing a pair of ornate daggers and some smaller throwing knives buried deeper in the cloth. She watched him reach tentatively out, thin fingers ghosting over the handled of the daggers. She gave him an encouraging smile and he picked one up, turning it carefully over in his hand.

"They come down my father's line. I used them when I was... much younger."

"They're a woman's weapon then," Loki said quietly, replacing the weapon. "Just as magic is a woman's art."

"And did Thor say that?" She watched his expression confirm her suspicion an a smile perked her lips. "Well then, I would very much like to know what it is that he considers it when he pulls lightning from the sky. Or perhaps when your father uses the power of Gungnir to down an enemy down."

"I see your point," Loki said quietly. "I'd never thought about it that way."

"Nor have they, I'd venture," she answered with a smile. Her eyes twinkled as she placed one of the daggers back into her son's hand. "And if anyone gives you grief over wielding a lighter weapon better suited for you, you should have your father tell the story of how he and I first met."

"How did you two meet?"

"I held a knife to his throat," Frigga answered with a smile. "Master these, my clever one, as you've mastered anything else I've set before you, and I'll tell you the story in full."

Loki nodded, inspecting daggers closely. They were well balanced in his hands, feeling much more natural than the bulky sword his brother tried to hand him day in and day out. He set them down carefully picked up the knives. He stood, pale fingers falling into place around them. They were small and thin, made for concealment and throwing at a distance, whereas the daggers could be used for closer combat. He stood, glancing only briefly at the thick wooden post that was used for strength training with the swords. His motions were quick as he pulled back, thin arm whipping around and the knife lodged deeply into the post.

Frigga smiled broadly. "A natural," she cheered, receiving a bright smile for the praise. "If you focus your efforts on this, I should be very surprised if you do not master it very quickly."

"And you will teach me to fight with the daggers?"

"Yes, my dear one."

"Then they are mine to keep?"

"Yes, they are yours to keep."

"But what if you should need to defend yourself, Mother?"

She smiled and stood, reaching out to take his hand in her own. "What need have I with two of the bravest warriors in all of the Nine as my sons? I have nothing in all the worlds to fear."

* * *

A/N: The Loki Frigga feels are going to be the death of me...


End file.
